The Loki Diaries
by FreyaDK
Summary: Loki's punishment day by day.


**AN. Hello everyone. This is just an idea that I've had for some time now, but I'm not sure if I should write the whole thing. This is the first look at "The Loki Diaries - Punishment".**

* * *

The guards had dragged him down endless stairs not caring about his attempts at yelling insults with the muzzle in place. They didn't say anything, just kept on walking holding Loki in a death grip. His hands were bound on his back with magic restraining shackles, and his feet were chained together as well. He had no chance of escaping. After what felt like hours they reached an old wooden door, and the guards opened it to reveal nothing but darkness followed by the smell of rotting flesh. One of the guards held up a torch and led the way inside to open one of three rusty metal doors. Loki was pushed inside and chained to the walls. He watched as the guards stepped out of the small cell and closed the door making the light from the torch disappear, leaving him in total darkness. He listened as the sounds of steps got weaker and weaker, until the only thing he could hear was his own breathing. With every breath his nose felt like it was burning from the sickly sweet rotting smell of death. Leaning back against the wall he tried to find a somewhat comfortable way to sit without having the shackles cut sharply into his wrists. He could feel all his anger bubbling inside threatening to burst out. They could at least have given him a decent cell with a bed. He was Loki of Asgard after all. But apparently Odin didn't deem him worthy of such luxury. Sighing he closed his eyes trying to relax. Tomorrow would no doubt bring a lot of exhaustion. He needed all the sleep he could get.

* * *

Opening his eyes Loki felt confused. It was as dark as it had been when they were closed. Then the pain in his back made him remember. Absolutely no light could reach him so deep under the palace. He groaned and tried to get up from the floor, but the chains made it impossible. He could only sit or lie down. With a frustrated yell he pulled at the chains until he could feel the blood from his torn wrists dripping over his hands. Dropping back down he tried to feel across the floor for nothing in particular. Besides dirt he found nothing. The muzzle was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. He sat back and tried to grip it with his knees. Pulling at it he realized it was to no avail. Apparently the muzzle would not be moved. Stupid thing. He sighed and tried to relax. When would his real punishment begin? He could do nothing but wait for the guards to come and get him. He sat like that, waiting impatiently for hours trying not to think about the various ways they could torture him. He had been in the dungeons more than once, but never as the victim of a punishment. He knew exactly how much the guards enjoyed making their prisoners scream. Somehow he hoped that they would remove the muzzle to hear him. In a strange way it would be a relief to be able to let them know how he despised the whole place, even if it had to be with painful screams. But no one came. When he felt his eyes begin to drop, he decided to try falling asleep in the corner hoping to get a little time away from reality.

* * *

It was as dark as ever, but Loki's stomach made sure to wake him in the morning. Being a god he couldn't exactly die from starvation, but he could still feel the growing pain. He hadn't eaten since they put the muzzle on him. Thinking about food made him feel even hungrier, so he tried not to. He slowly sat up from the floor and blinked a few times. The darkness was too much for his eyes to see anything, but he sensed something by the door. He moved towards it on his knees until the chains were all stretched out, but he was still not close enough to touch it. He sat there trying to make out what it was when suddenly his stomach made a loud rumbling sound. He groaned and did his best to ignore it. Looking back towards the door he realized what he had been staring at for hours. There, just out of his reach, was a small hole in the wall. Leaning a little closer he could feel the cold air touching his face. The position made his wrists hurt though, so he moved back to the corner. There was a way out. He just had to get the chance, to get those shackles off.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! :) Please, if you feel like it, let me know what you think.**


End file.
